Dark Beginnings
by clawofafallengod
Summary: The story is about the origins of Ganondorf. It will cover his life from consception to adulthood. Please reveiw.
1. A Wicked Pact

Four figures raced across the desert landscape. The first, a man named Nath, was plainly dressed in simple tan robes his face covered to protect his eyes from the sand. His camel was white and obviously dying from exhuastion. Looking back he saw they were gaining.

Those chasing the man wore robes of many colors. They and their camels resembling nothing more than rainbows. Though their clothes couldn't have been more festive their mission couldn't have been darker. They were mages of the desert and their camels would not falter, Nath would die.

"Shit!", Nath screamed as his camel finally collapsed. He hit the sand hard and rolled to his feet already running. "He's a quick one isn't he," commented one of the mages as they caught up with and surrounded him. "Your crimes are many Nath as are your faults. It's sad to see stupidity is one of those faults." said the leader of the mages as he removed the wrap from his head exposing the man beneath.

"Come on Gano spare me. For old times sake", pleaded Nath. "Sorry old friend but business is business and you angered the wrong people. And frankly the wrong people have a lot of money", said Gano as he and the other mages lifted their right hands in unison. "No!" screams Nath as multicolored lights envelope him. Then the lights faded leaving nothing but a slight smudge on the sand.

"Graaaaa", Nath's camel bellows from the side. "It's still alive?" remarks the smallest of the three men. "Obviously", remarks Gano. "Go put it out of its misery and then get ready, we have a long journey home." The small mage nods and moves over to the moaning camel. Suddenly from the sand sprouts hundreds of small spinning green creatures the likes of which they have never seen before. The creatures fall easily before the mages combined might.

"What are these things?" exclaims the third mage as he scans the ground for more. "I don't know but the little spinny things are dangerous that's for sure" says the little mage as he wipes sweat from his brow. "Yes but they may well be the least of our problems now" says Gano as he looks to the horizon were a group of horsemen wait and watch.

"I will die bravely my brothers" says the third mage as he draws his scimitar. The others nod and repeat the action, their magic was running out after killing Nath then fighting the sand creatures. "Here they come with weapons drawn" say the third mage with a tone of resignation. "They're women!", exclaims the little mage. "Then we will just have to kill them gently won't we!" yells Gano letting loose a bolt of lightning.

Time is a warped thing in battle as you lose yourself in did just that as his sword dipped in and out of the bandits. His robes once of many colors now only showed one, red. Theril the little mage fell first. He was a pure mage and had little skill with a sword, so when his magic failed so did he. Zerafall was more skilled with his sword, but not enough it seemed as two of the women hit him splitting him in two. Then it was just him and a circle of women.

Suddenly all went black for Gano as he fell to the sand. What he did not know was that he had held the bandits off for half an hour. The women did not kill him though, as they looked at his broken body. "Ajiray will wish to see this man", stated a young warrior named Nabooru. They all agreed with her. "Lift him gently, but quickly, he will be no use to Ajiray if he is dead." They all did as Nabooru said because though the youngest of the women there she had proven her self worthy of their respect when she took down the now limp mage.

"I'm not dead?" said Gano, opening his eyes. "You would be useless to me if you were", said a seductive voice. Turning his head Gano locks eyes with the speaker of the remark. A woman of remarkable beauty. "But how?" Gano asks. "Do you know of Threak Root?" she asks, but immediately knows the answer as his tan face pales with understanding. Threak Root could hold a person in life no matter how wounded that person may be, but all things come at a cost. Those who take the root would live for one final day then become one of the undead more specifically they become a Redead.

"What do you want from me?" Gano asks, his tone showing his resignation of the inevitable. "A child", she states without any hint of embarrassment, the Gerudo breed for strength and this man had shown his without question. "Then take what you want from me and give me my death" he says as he closes his eyes. Ajiray nods knowing it could be no other way.

The next day Ajiray stands outside her tent watching the sunset. "Did you give him the death he deserves?" asks Nabooru as she walks up from behind. "No Koume and Kotake took him just before he turned." "A warrior of his skill does not deserve that sort of fate", responds Nabooru. "A deal is a deal though they gave me the herb and I gave them him." Nabooru shakes her head and walks off.

"We need a strong ruler to lead us and make us more than desert theives and I will do what ever is needed to accomplish that goal" mumbles Ajiray as the sun sets and she thinks of the son she has inside her. "Ganondorf is what I shall name you" she says remembering what the witches had told her. Of how she now would have a son of greatness who would shake the world with his presence. With these thoughts Ajiray steps into her tent to sleep. Tomorrow she would begin preparations.


	2. Fire

_The construction was nearing completion_ thought Nabooru as she watched the workers. Ajiray had ordered the Gerudo warriors to capture workers to help construct the new fort. And it was going well. She hadn't approved of it at first but now that she saw the speed the workers were completing the construction at she couldn't help but approve.

"Nabooru!" squealed a high voice behind her. She turns around just in time to catch the small boy who jumps into her grasp. "Hello Ganondorf", says Nabooru as she hugs the lovable child to her. He was only five but already he resembled the father he would never know. He was the only child in the village, and the only male to be born to the Gerudos in almost one hundred years. He was also outrageously spoiled by the Gerudo women.

"Whatcha doing?" he asks as he wiggles himself free. "I was overseeing the construction of the stables. The workers tend to be lazy if you don't watch them." Ganondorf peers around Nabooru's legs and stares at the workers. He had seen so few men in his life he always found them fascinating.

"Ganondorf come here it's time for your lessons", yelled his mother. _Lessons already he is only five let him have some fun_, thought Nabooru. Ganondorf runs to his mother ready for the lesson.

She had told him that he would be taking lessons now that he was becoming such a big boy.

"Hi mommy!" I say as I run up to her. She smiles and says, "You're a big boy now so call me mother and stop running." I slow myself and pout but I follow her into the fort my excitement lost to her scolding.

Dragging my feet and staring at the floor it takes me a few moments to notice that there were two other people in the room. They were the ugliest women I had ever seen. They were short, hardly larger than me, but obviously much older than anyone I had ever seen. Not to mention their noses, they were HUGE. My staring was noticed as my mother coughed to get my attention.

"That's rude Ganondorf, don't stare at our guests." says my mother in a scolding manner. "I'm sorry" I say. "That's all right Ajiray we don't mind" says the sister with the fiery hair. The one with the icy hair says "Hello Ganondorf my name is Koume and this is my sister Kotake and we are here to begin teaching you magic."

"Magic" I say with amazement I would get to learn magic. Magic was uncommon among the Gerudo, my mother is the only one in the village who knows how to use it and she could only heal small injuries. "Yes Ganondorf, magic, you are a bit young but considering your parents we believe you are ready," says Kotake with a smile as big as her nose. "My parents?" I ask with confusion. "Doesn't that mean more than one?" "Ajiray did you not tell him of his father?" says Koume with a wicked smile.

"There never seemed a reason to tell him", says my mother. "What's a father? I ask innocently. My mother sighs and says, "I'll tell you later dear, for now listen to your teachers and do as they say." With that she leaves me with the two short witches.

"Ummmm" I say. The two smile at me, teeth shining. "We will begin with fire since most magic users find it one of the easiest things to learn" says Koume with a sly smile on her face. "Of course sister it is the most useful spell to learn after all" replies Kotake smiling back at her sister.

I watch this with mild confusion. Koume walks over to a chair and seats herself leaving me with the fiery Kotake. "First of all Ganondorf I want you to focus, focus on a flame. Feel for the fire within yourself. When you find it grab it with your mind and pull it out."

I look at the witch with obvious confusion on my face. "Just try Ganondorf" she urges me. "O.K." I reply with little conviction. I close my eyes and begin to concentrate. I look for the fire but I can't find it. I don't feel anything but the heat wafting off Kotake's head.

"It seems you've failed sister he isn't doing anything" says Koume a condescending tone obvious in her voice. She thinks I can't do it. How dare she think so little of me I'm the prince of the Gerudos I can do anything!

Opening my eyes I look upon the icy witch, a smug smile on her lips. How dare she mock me! Suddenly I feel it the fire is coursing through me. It can't be contained. I don't even try as I let it pour from my hands onto the smug little witch.

Screaming is the first thing I notice. But the screaming isn't coming from Koume but my mother. The entire room is ablaze. Koume and Kotake are nowhere to be found. I stand in the center of the room the timbers falling around me. My mother has stopped screaming.

Turning around I see her by the open door. Her body is charred beyond recognition. But how? How had she been set on fire? I thought I had attacked the witch. Tears roll down my face as I stumble to my dead mother. "She's dead. She's dead. She's dead!" I cry over my mother's lifeless body.

Arms wrap around me pulling me from the blaze just as the room collapses. I find myself in the arms of Nabooru. I look around to see the entire fort is on fire. Had I done this? Had I killed my mother? "It will be alright Ganondorf I promise" says Nabooru as she holds me tight.

Tears streaming down my face I watch my home burn to the ground. I watch as my mother's tomb is made. "We will take the child" says a voice from above. Looking up I see Koume and Kotake flouting each one supported of a broom.

"You can't take him he needs to stay with his family" cries Nabooru. "And what if this happens again girl?" says Kotake. "What do you mean?" says Nabooru looking towards to burnt remains of the fort. "He did this" replies Koume to the crowd of Gerudos that had gathered.

Murmurs run through the crowd at that. "We will be able to teach him how to control his power" say Kotake. A warrior by the name of Tysha steps forward and says "I know it is hard Nabooru but they are right. Ganondorf is obviously powerful and he needs to be taught or others may die."

"But." Nabooru whispers. "You can visit him from time to time if you wish" says Kotake trying to win over the obvious upset Nabooru. "Alright, I don't really have any claim to him anyway were not even related" says Nabooru as she fights to keep herself from crying.

"Yes we are Nabooru" I say as I try to turn around in her arms to hug her. "You're my sister Nabooru" I say through the sobs that rack my body. She hugs me to her, tears flowing down her cheeks. "I have to go Nabooru I couldn't bare if you died too."

"I'll visit you soon Ganondorf, I promise" she says as she hands me up to Koume. Seated on the broom behind the small witch I wave good bye to the only people I've ever known. I look back till I could see them no more.

The trip does not take long on the witch's broom. And I begin to see a massive building in the desert. "We are here Ganondorf" says Koume. "Welcome to your new home" says Kotake. I look towards our destination and know I would never consider it my home.


	3. Possesion

Sitting on the top of the Desert Colossus I watch the stars. "Koume will be angry if she catches you up here again" says a voice from behind. I turn to look at the speaker. Floating three feet away is a small black creature similar in appearance to a fairy. The only thing that showed that he wasn't one is that he has no wings.

Koume and Kotake had made him my guardian when they had first taken to the desert. He was also the one who has played the most active role in my magic training. Koume and Kotake had said they would teach me but they hadn't, they had left that to my reluctant guardian.

I do not know what Alze is for he has never told me. "Why do you care? I thought you liked to watch them punish me." I ask the sadistic little creature. "Oh I do" purrs Alze "But this time I need you in one piece and not covered in bruises."

It was true enough the witches were never lenient with their punishments and I have been punished in the past. Nabooru had almost declared war on the witches when she had found out. But that was years ago. The witches wouldn't dare to beat me now.

"It was a mistake for them to leave you with me" says Alze breaking me from my contemplation. "What?" I ask confused. "I have taught you magic that those two could never master. I taught you to fly with no broom, I taught you to harness the powers of light as well as darkness." He says watching me. I can't make out his face but I know he is smiling.

"Ganondorf I now ask that you repay me by setting me free" he says as he rushes towards my face. Stopping only a couple inches from my nose he says "what do you say?" What can I say he is my teacher but the Gerudo are directly linked with the witches? Opposing them could have serious ramifications for my people.

Alze hovers in front of me impatience evident on his diminutive face. "I…I can't help you Alze, I'm sorry." "Well than Ganondorf than I'm sorry as well" he replies. "For what?" I ask. Suddenly Alze slams into my chest knocking the wind from me.

A great pain inters my chest as Alze forces his way into my chest. I fall from the Colossus pain ripping through me as I plummet to my death. "Sorry but you are no use to me dead" says a voice in my head. My fall stops suddenly five feet from the desert floor.

"Ganondorf what were you thinking!" yells two voices from the direction of the Colossus. My head turns of its own accord. I can't move my body! "Sorry ladies but Ganondorf isn't here right now" says my mouth but with the distinct voice of Alze.

"Alze! Leave his body this instant or we will remove you by force!" yell the witches in unison. "Humph" says Alze as he rockets my body towards the witches. They try to stop him but fail as my fists take each of them in the head. Only with great effort do I hold back the killing blows.

"Already getting back use of your body I see?" he says looking at the two unconscious witches. "I guess they'll just have to live than. But we will be leaving" With that he springs into the air, we fly across the desert at breakneck speed.

Miles pass by quickly as I try to take back my body. An oasis comes into view as dawn approaches. Alze lands and I suddenly have control of my body again. Exhaustion overtakes me however and I fall down asleep.

I wake near late evening, my entire body hurting. "Why?" I ask only half expecting a response." I needed to escape and this was how I could achieve my goal" says the voice of Alze in my head. Why had he left me here in the middle of the desert if he needs me?

"Your body needed to rest so I stopped" he replies. "What! I didn't say anything" I say in alarm. "I'm in your head Ganondorf I can read all of your thoughts." So I don't need to speak to talk to you? "Exactly my boy" he replies to my silent question.

"Where are you are you taking me anyway?" I ask. "We are going to the land of Ghak on the other side of the desert" he replies. "That's impossible no one can cross the desert." I say, my trust in Alze's sanity lessening. "Your father did it."

"My…my father?" I say. After the death of my mother I had become much more interested in my other parent. Koume and Kotake had told me nothing, claiming that they had never met him. "Yes Ganondorf I have met you father" he say in answer to my unspoken question.

"Will you tell me of him?" I ask. "Of course but you must help me first" Alze says. "I'll even show you him"

Suddenly the image of a man in flowing robes flows into my head. He is tall like I am and has the same red hair, but he isn't as dark I must have got that from my mother.

As quickly as the vision came it was gone leaving me with a desire to know more. "I shall tell you all about him as soon as you help me" he says once more reading my mind. "All right, what do you need me to do?" I ask Alze.

"First we get to Ghak" he says. "All right but I need food first" I reply looking around the small oasis. Alze suddenly takes control of my right arm and lifts it towards a nearby tree. Light springs from my hand and blows up the tree. "Food" Alze says simply and go silent.

I walk over to the tree and look down. There is an odd creature tangled in the roots. "Food" I say and pull the dead creature from the roots. Using the blasted tree I make a fire and cook the ugly critter. "Do you know what this thing is Alze?" I ask. "Was, is more accurate and it's a baby lizalfos" he replies flatly. "A baby! What about the parents?" I reply. "Off hunting, that's why you should eat quickly if you don't want to fight.

Shortly after I am again flying across the desert. I couldn't help but feel a little bad for the parents of the baby lizard. But it was rather delicious so I guess I can't feel too bad. Smiling with my belly full I continue to fly towards the distant land of Ghak.

"We will be near the border soon" Alze says, breaking the silence. "What should I expect?" I ask him. "They're desert people on the border so little different than you own people. Besides the fact that there will be more men" he responds, than remains silent.

The sun is at its peak before I see any sign of people. "Drop from the sky now! They will shoot at you if they see you flying!" yells Alze in mind. I falter and land causing a good deal of sand to go flying. "Now walk slowly and keep your hand visible. They will want to know why you are a stranger and what you are doing out here. Tell them you are a sage in training and were in the desert as part of you training" he tells me carefully.

"And don't speak out loud to me anymore people will think you're insane. If you must ask me something think it." Alright I can do that, I say in my mind. I walk towards the village. And sure enough several bows point directly at me.

I prepare to say what Alze told me to when an old man steps forward. "Gano is that you?" he says. "No you are too young, perhaps his son. Boy, are you Gano's son?" asks the old man. "Um I don't know. I don't know my father's name." "Kill the old man" says Alze in my mind.

What? Why? Without warning Alze takes hold of my body and I rush forward. With a swipe of my arm the old man's head snaps to the right, the loud cracking sound telling me that his neck is broken. Arrows fly at me and bounce harmlessly of a barrier.

I try to fight it, but I cannot. I lunge forward killing all in my path. Man, woman, child, animal it doesn't matter all die by my fists or my magic. Alze lets me go when the last person dies. A child no more than six, his life cut short by violence. And I don't care. I liked the thrill of the kill, of watching their eyes fade and their blood pour. Their screams are like music and their silence is rapture.

A smile plays across my lips as I stand in the center of the destroyed village. Alze had made me kill them so he could keep my father as leverage. The old man had known my father and Alze couldn't let him give me the knowledge. I don't resent Alze, I thank him he has given me a gift and a road that will make the prize sweeter. I will learn of my father Gano in time till then I will do as Alze says.

Deep in Ganondorf's mind Alze smiles and laughs knowing that he has awoken a monster.


	4. Defilement

The blood isn't coming off. I wash my hands more vigorously in the water basin trying to get the blood off. By the way Alze why don't you come out? I've already agreed to help you. "I can't" he replies. Why? "That's just how it is I'm trapped in here" says Alze his voice sullen.

So now what? "New clothes for starters and we burn the village down" says Alze. Looking down at my bloody clothes I can't argue with his reasoning. Stripping off my shirt I step out of the hut. A strange looking woman is standing in front of me.

Her skin is blue and slightly shiny like it's moist. Her robes are form fitting and of the best quality. I don't know what she is but she is undeniably beautiful. She turns to face me and I get a good look at her face. Her eyes are of the deepest indigo and shine with a cunning like I have never seen before. From her head where hair should have been are tentacles.

"Did you do this?" she asks me her voice making my skin crawl with lust. "What if I did?" I reply, getting a hold of myself. "Then you will have saved me the trouble of doing it myself. And for that I would like to thank you." I notice movement to the side and barely dodge out of the way as a claymore lands were I had stood just seconds before.

"Some thanks!" I yell at her as I back away from the giant of a man with the claymore. She smiles coyly and nods to the large man. He is huge easily eight feet tall and covered head to toe in a blood red robe. Only his eyes are visible and they shine with a wicked malice. He grunts and sheathes his claymore.

She turns to the side and says "Earihja destroy the village then we leave." I look at the figure and am shocked to see a small wood like creature. She is dressed plainly and with no decoration on her. She winks at me and raises her hands into the air. An explosion rattles the ground and the village is gone. All the buildings are simply ruble.

"Damn!" says Alze simply. I can't agree more. I look at the diminutive creature in wonder, such power. How could it have so much strength? The creature looks straight at me and in a surprisingly feminine voice says "what about him?" I look at the blue woman in fear I don't know if I can handle this little witch and the blue woman seems to be calling the shots.

"I like him bring him along" says the blue woman. She turns away and walks over to her camel. I can't help but notice how nice her hips look as she walks away. "I would stop staring at Dia's ass if I wanted to live, if I were you" says Earihja. I look down at the little creature and say "I wasn't staring." "Sure you weren't" says Alze with a chuckle.

"By the way boy you have an amazing ass yourself" says the little woman as she walks to her own mount. I stare blankly at Earihja wondering if she was teasing me. The large fellow walks over to the two women and waits. "Well are you coming or not?" yells Dia.

"Go ahead I'm curious" says Alze. I walk over to the three people. "Well I need some clean clothes and you destroyed the village before I could loot some." "So we did didn't we" says Dia. "Garth give him one of your spare robes till we can get him something more suitable." The large man nods. He turns around and whistles. The sands begin to shake as if something is moving beneath them.

Suddenly from the sands bursts a huge dodongo. It is wearing a saddle and comes obediently to the large man. "As a goron Garth is too large for a camel so he has his dodongo" says Earihja as she nudges her camel towards me. He's a goron well that explains the size than.

Garth reaches into a saddle bag and pulls out a red robe and a belt. He hands both to me and I put them on. The robe is too large and the belt doesn't help much but at least I'm not wearing bloody clothes anymore. Dia watches me as I dress and she doesn't blink.

Dia turns her camel and sets off at a steady pace with Garth following. "Well hop up" say Earihja. "I'm too small for this damn beast anyway." I climb up behind her on the camel. We set off after the others.

"I don't mean to be rude but what are you and Dia anyway?" I ask the small woman. "What you don't know?" she replies. "Well I think Dia is a zora but I'm not sure. She isn't quite how they were described to me." I answer. "Dia is a zora and I'm a deku scrub" says Earihja. "Dia isn't the most ordinary zora alive though. She lives in the desert for starters. She is also dangerous so be careful boy."

Sitting on the camel I can't help but wonder what Earihja means by dangerous. But I would like to know. Garth and his dodongo pad along beside us. I can't help but think that he is enjoying himself. Suddenly the dodongo lurches and dives under the sands taking Garth with him.

"Um what just happened?" I ask of no one in particular. "He probably just went down to find some food" replies Dia without turning around. "What?" I ask, confused. "Gorons eat rocks and there aren't too many rocks around here so Garth has to go down to find some. That's why he taught his dodongo how to dive and search for suitable rocks" replies Earihja.

O.K. then he eats rocks, I guess that's why he is so big then. Lots of nutrition in rocks. "Where are you taking me anyway?" I ask of my two remaining companions. "Somewhere where we can rape then kill you of course" says Dia without a shred of sarcasm or joking. I stare at the zora woman hoping she would say she was joking.

"Earihja is she joking?" I nervously ask the deku woman. "That likely depends" she replies. "On what?" I ask. "It likely depends on how good you are in the sack. If you please her she might wait until tomorrow before she kills you" says the deku with a chuckle. Oh fuck…

Several hours later we arrive at their camp. Alze do you think they will kill me? "No" he replies. "But keep you guard, up these people worry me especially the zora." You don't need to tell me that. "By the way what's your name anyway?" asks Dia breaking the silence. "It's Ganondorf" I answer. "Hmmm that's too long. I'll just call you Ganon" says Dia as she dismounts from her camel.

"Earihja take Ganon and find him some more suitable clothing. I'll put the camels away. She takes the reins of the camels and walks away. Once more I can't help but notice her great ass. "Stare to long and you might go blind, boy" says a voice by my knees. "I wasn't staring" I reply. "Sure you weren't" says the little woman as she walks away.

I follow her into the nearby tent. She walks over to a trunk and begins to poke around inside it looking for some clothes. "Here you go!" yells Earihja as she chucks a wad of clothes at me. "Well get dressed" says the little woman. She leaves the tent after she shuts the trunk.

I strip of the robes and stop. I feel a presence behind me. Turning around quickly I come face to face with Dia. "You have a nice body Ganon I think I'll play with it" she says as she touches my head. I fall down my head striking the ground. Alze HELP me!

Alze why aren't you answering me? Fingers play across my spine sending shivers through my naked body. "Don't be so distressed Ganon I'll be gentle" purrs Dia. I look at the naked form of the beautiful zora and wonder why she is doing this. "W..w..why?" I choke out with a great deal of effort. "So you can still speak? That is rather incredible."

"But no matter, I'll still enjoy myself." She places her hand on her throat and stares at me as if deep in thought. She takes her hand from her throat and grabs my own. Smiling wickedly as her grip tightens. How can she have this kind of strength? It must be magic.

As my body becomes deprived of oxygen my vision begins to blur and cloud. The pressure releases and I open my eyes. I'm lying on my back and straddling me is Dia her hand reaching behind her back. Suddenly pains shoots through me as she grabs and starts wrenching my penis. I gasp barely making a noise louder than a hiss.

"This is fun! Most men can't even move after I've subdued them. But you can, even if it is only a little bit." Says Dia as she twists even harder on my penis. "Well enough playing around then. Time for some real fun." Says Dia as she gets up and strolls to the other side of the tent. I can't see her, but I here rustling as if she is rummaging around for something. "Here it is!" she says with great excitement.

She walks back over to me her hands behind her back. "You're probably not going to like this but you'll get over it" she says in a cheerful tone that you definitely don't want to hear from a rapist. She walks over to me and crouches down next to my head, her hands still held behind her back. This of course gave me a fantastic view of her crotch. Oh god what am I thinking this woman is likely going to kill me.

I close my eyes dreading what will happen to me next. I feel a sharp pain on my neck just above the collar bone. I open my eyes to see that she has a knife poised at my throat. Smiling, she slowly draws the knife down my chest. She stops just above my navel. Putting the knife down, she licks the small pool of blood that is forming on my chest. "Delicious. I've always loved the taste of strong men" she says as she licks the blood from her fingers.

"Well it's time for the fun part" says Dia as she stands up. She lays her body across my own the blood on my chest smearing and covering us both. She puts her head down and whispers softly into my ear "Don't worry your wound is shallow it won't kill you. But I will later my dear." She leans back and places her hand firmly on my chest. She half mutters a word I can barely hear and heat suffuses my body.

Ever hair on my body stands up as the heat spreads. And they are not the only things to stand firm. My penis stands at full mast, forced into the state by the magic of this woman. Chuckling she slides herself on. "Wondering how I would rape you I guess Ganon. Would you believe that there are some men I don't even have to do this to? They get an erection just from the pleasure of the pain I give them."

"But that doesn't matter now does it? By now my spell has caused your body to go into a state of heightened sexual arousal. The slightest turn of my hips and you feel like you have been fucking for an hour. Shall I demonstrate?" She lifts herself slightly and slams herself down. True to her word my body becomes covered in sweat. I gasp as my body reacts to the incredible amount of sensation coursing through me.

"Ganon" she whispers "that was only a taste, I haven't even started yet." A smile on her face, she begins rocking and doing as she pleases. One might think that having a spell that increases sexual pleasure would be fun, and it is, but only for the first four seconds. I wanted to scream and of course I could do little more than hiss.

My body was racked by more sensation then it could process and I snapped. That isn't to say I went insane but that I lost all connection to my body. I sense Alze as he shields me from the worst of it. But even his mind wavers as my body spasms and churns. Dia mean while continues to enjoy herself, oblivious of my condition.

She must have used a milder version of her spell on herself because she is moaning much more then I would expect. Alze falters and I am once more wrapped in the pleasure caused by Dia's spell. My mind and body scream in the overwhelming sensation when a deep voice fills the air.

"Dia please stop" says the voice again. Dia turns and glares at the tent entrance."Why are you interrupting me?" she yells. I cannot see who is at the tent flap since my head is facing my other way. I look at Dia out of the corner of my eye. The voice of who I can only guess is Garth continues in a foreign language "Dor mai jer dfrad swoi sdor Gano ferspo siyhda." "NIo eort fiop sulark?" she responses in the same language. "Hjortn fer sulark akun" the voice responds.

"Very well" she says as she gets off me. "Well I should release you then" she makes a strange motion with her hand and suddenly I can move. But my body reacts first. All of the semen that had been held in check by her magic is suddenly released, and my wounds begin to bleed more quickly. Feeling drained and confused I choke out the word "Bitch" before I pass out.

I wake in a room dressed in the clothes in my old clothes. The room is blank and empty, the only furniture in the room are two chairs. Alze sits in one of them, he isn't the size he usually was, and he is about as tall as I am. He looks tired and sore; the dark glow that usually surrounds him is faded and almost nonexistent.

"Ganondorf are you all right?" he asks weakly. I hobble into the other chair and nod, we are obviously somewhere in my mind. "Alze did you understand what they said? I think they said Gano." I ask the obviously tired man. "No that spell knocked me unconscious so I missed it. Could you repeat it?" he asks wearily. I shake my head I was barely conscious myself.

"Thanks for shielding me Alze" I say. "You are no use to me dead and that would have killed you." After a slight pause he says "Or at least driven you insane." That is a depressing thought. "So what should I do?" I ask. "Kill the zora for starters and spare the goron for saving us. I don't care what you do to the deku" he says with ice in his voice. "How?" I ask. How do I kill someone who incapacitated me so easily?"

The last words I here before I am awoken by cold water are "Wait for an opportunity." My eyes open to see Earihja washing off my body. She looks at me sadly as if my lot has just gotten worse. I close my eyes and fall into a true sleep. What in the Goddesses names will I wake up to?


End file.
